In manufacture of IC, an electronic component, a precision machinery component, an optical component, and the like, in a manufacturing process, an assembly process, a final finishing process, and the like, components are cleaned by a cleaning solvent, thereby removing flux, a processing oil, wax, a release agent, dust, and the like adhering to the components. Further, as a method of manufacturing an article having a coating film containing various organic chemical substances such as a lubricant, for example, there is known a method in which a solution in which the organic chemical substances have been dissolved in a dilution coating solvent is prepared, the solution is applied on an article to be coated, and thereafter the dilution coating solvent is evaporated to form a coating film. The dilution coating solvent is required to allow the organic chemical substances to be dissolved sufficiently and to have a sufficient drying property as well.
As a solvent to be used in such uses, in that it has incombustibility and low toxicity, is excellent in stability, does not encroach on a base material of metal, plastic, elastomer, or the like, and is excellent in chemical and thermal stability, there has been used a fluorinated solvent or the like containing a chlorofluorocarbon (hereinafter, mentioned as “CFC”) such as 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, a hydrochlorofluorocarbon (hereinafter, mentioned as “HCFC”) such as 2,2-dichloro-1,1,1-trifluoroethane, 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane, 3,3-dichloro-1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoropropane, and 1,3-dichloro-1,1,2,2,3-pentafluoropropane, or the like.
However, because the CFCs and the HCFCs are chemically very stable, they each have a long lifetime in the troposphere after vaporization, and diffuse and reach the stratosphere. Therefore, there is a problem that the CFCs and the HCFCs which have reached the stratosphere are decomposed by ultraviolet rays and generate chlorine radicals to deplete an ozone layer.
On the other hand, as a solvent having no chlorine atom and having no adverse effect on the ozone layer, a perfluorocarbon (hereinafter, mentioned as “PFC”) is known. In addition, as an alternative solvent to the CFCs and the HCFCs, a hydrofluorocarbon (hereinafter, mentioned as “HFC”), a hydrofluoroether (hereinafter, mentioned as “HFE”), and the like are also under development. However, because the HFCs and the PFCs have a high global warming potential, they are substances subject to regulation by the Kyoto Protocol.
As a new solvent substituted for the solvents of the HFCs, the HFEs, and the PFCs, a fluoroolefin having a double bond between carbon atoms is proposed. Because the fluoroolefin has a short lifetime in the atmosphere due to easy decomposition and its ozone depletion potential and global warming potential are low, it has an excellent property in which an effect on a global environment is small, but on the other hand, it is poor in stability due to the easy decomposition, and there has been a problem that in a case of use as the cleaning solvent or the dilution coating solvent, it decomposes and acidifies in use.
Therefore, in Patent References 1 (JP-A No. 2013-504658) and 2 (JP-A No. 2013-506731), there is disclosed a technology of adding additional components as a lubricant, a stabilizer, a metal passivator, a corrosion inhibitor, a flame inhibitor, and other compound and/or component for regulating a specific property of a composition to a wide variety of fluoroolefins which each include 1-chloro-2,3,3-trifluoro-1-propene and each have a double bond between carbon atoms.
Further, a example in Patent Reference 3 (International Publication WO1994/14737) mentions that by making hydrogen fluoride react with 1-chloro-2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropane in a gas phase, a slight amount of 1-chloro-2,3,3-trifluoro-1-propene is by-produced together with 1,1,2,2,3-pentafluoropropane.
However, Patent References 1 to 3 do not mention a technology of stabilizing 1-chloro-2,3,3-trifluoro-1-propene by adding a slight amount of 1-chloro-2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropane to 1-chloro-2,3,3-trifluoro-1-propene.